The Reset
by The Bleachanator
Summary: Welp, seems im stuck in a endlesss loop made by a kid. i wonder how i messed it up... p.s. i suck at writing summaries
1. Reminiscence

-AUTHORS NOTES-

this is my first time writing one of these stories, so dont judge too harshly. about one chapter every day. the chapters will be a tad bit short

Welp, I'm lying on the floor with a knife about 5 inches from my chest.

Then again, this has been quite the interesting day.

(Flashback begins)

"Ugh my head" I say as i get up. "Wait, where am I anyways?..Anyways?...Anways..." i hear my voice echoing throughout. Huh. I wonder where everyone is. There's usually always someone in snowdin forest.

Welp, I might as well find society while I'm at it.

 _5 minutes later_

"Phew, I didn't ***huff*** realize how big snowdin forest is" I say while trying to catch my breath. Hey, I can see someone.

"Hey bud!" I shout out "could ya give me some directions? I'm a tad bit lost here" The figure still didn't move or respond. I decide to shout out again. "Uh, you know, it's rude to ignore people, er, skeletons."

The figure finally starts to turn around, but not before I hear a cold voice.

"Why sansy, it's not nice to shout at a _**friend.**_ _ **"**_ I feel a sudden shudder run down my spine, as if i've heard that phrase before. It seems oddly... familiar. I ask "uh, what do yo-" but I then got interrupted by a fell swoop of red and grey.

And then the darkness came along with it.


	2. Morning Time

I wake up with a thump. "oof." Oh. I'm on the floor. Well that would explain the thump. I hear more thumping, and following a stop, my brother papyrus, proceeds to break down my door. Again. I decide to ask a question "Uh bro, you do realize there's something called a door?" I don't know why, but papyrus likes shouting for some reason. "I KNOW, BUT IT WOULDN'T MOVE OUT OF THE WAY WHEN I ASKED IT TO." My brother, papyrus, finds difficulty in strange places. For example, yesterday he got stumped trying to "solve" the horoscope . He continues "I HEARD A LOUD NOISE, SO I CAME OVER." It was that loud? Huh. The more you know. "Eh don't worry 'bout it bro. Just fell off my bed, that's all." Papyrus, being the guy that he is, still isn't sure

"ARE YOU SURE?" I reassure him with a mighty speech "yep". Papyrus decides to be normal everyday papyrus again "WELL OK THEN. ANYWHO, YOU SPENT THE ENTIRE NIGHT NAPPING AGAIN SANS!" heh. I decide to try and explain what it really is "Uh, I believe that's called **sleeping**?" But papyrus is pretty darn stubborn.

"EXCUSES EXUCSES. NOW THEN, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME BREAKFAST?" even though I already know what he's made, I ask anyways. "What'd ya make?" he responds rather quick "MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI OF COURSE." I start to sweat a little. Papyrus is, well, very narcissistic. He believes his spaghetti is amazing, even though ironically enough he's never had it. Then again, we fake the reactions to it so he doesn't feel bad. I decide to think of an excuse.

"Uh, you know what? I think I'll just go to grillbys today." Papyrus barley manages words out before I disappear. "WAIT SAN-... UGH. I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT. I SUPPOSE I SHALL JUST EAT SOME OATMEAL."

I appear with a pop on the snow outside our door. I decide I might as well walk to grillbys, since I do need some exercise anyways.

 **2 minutes later**

Apparently I've misjudged my stamina. I suppose I'll just take a shortcut.

A few seconds later I appear at the door and walk in. Still as busy as ever I see. In my opinion, it's the best bar in the underground. Then again, it's the **only** bar in the underground. Everyone greets me as per usual, since I'm quite famous in here. I see good ol' big mouth. He speaks up. "Ain't it a bit early for grillbys?" heh, says the one eating it right now. But I ain't that mean so I decide to crack a pun.

"Well I do gotta put some meat on these bones" everyone is silent. "That was a bad pun, but I got a ton more. **A skele-ton.** " Heh that was a terrible pun, but people still laugh at it anyway. At this point I can just cough and everyone will laugh. I sit down on the stool and place an order. "Hey grillbs, could I get the usual?" Grillbys does the closest he can to nodding, which is hard since he's made of fire. A bit later he brings me a bottle of ketchup. Ah ketchup. No finer condiment in the world. I chug it down and get off the stool. I turn to grillbys and say "uh, just put it on my tab".

At this point I pity him because I'm pretty sure my tab has exceeded the thousand point. I walk out and start to ponder. "These nightmares recently, they seem oddly, realistic. Kinda like that déjà vu feeling. I should probably getting this all sorted out so paps doesn't have to freak out anymore. I pull out my phone and begin texting the royal scientist, alphys. 'Hey alphys. I'm coming over.' alphys responds almost instantly 'sans? Why, when, you almost neve-' the text goes on and on, so I just decide to give her a surprise. I teleport to her lab, and see her fiddling with her phone and muttering. "I w-wonder why s-s-sans is c-coming over. He usually n-never comes except t-to feed the endogeny a-amalgamate." I decide to speak up. "Hey alph." Alphys screams and turns around. "s-sans? How'd you g-get here so q-quickly?" I shrug and say "I took a shortcut. Anywho, I got a question." Alphys looks interested and responds "y-yeah?". I decide to tell her. "Are having nightmares that seem like they have happened before, er, normal?" Alphys looks a bit confused and says "well that depends. How many are you having? And how close together in detail are they?". I smirk and alphys realizes her mistake "oh im having a ton. A **skele-ton**." Alphys sighs and says "dreams, much less nightmares, rarely happen in real life. I d-dont really know w-what to tell you. the closest there is, is when it seems like a prediction, but thats rarely the case for nightmares." Im a bit relieved, and I decide to leave " see ya alph ". And I teleport back.


	3. The Human Arrives

I appear on the couch lying down. I really gotta get better with my teleportations. And then I hear papyrus.

"REALLY SANS? NAPPING? WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES BY AND WE MISS IT? I MUST BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE IT!" I sigh and respond "ok". Papyrus continues his little rant "-AND EVERYONE WILL LOVE ME! NOW GO TO YOUR SENTRY STATION" yep. My job is sentry. I respond again "ok" and walk to my station. When I get there, I notice the door to the ruins is open. Thats strange. Its been closed as long as I can remember. The only one there that could open it is that lady behind it who I tell knock-knock jokes to every day. But knowing her, she wouldn't open it, cause she doesn't want to. I decide to investigate. I squint my eyes and... huh. Its a human. I remember the promise I made with the old lady. "sir, if you please, if a human comes by, please protect it from harm." I decide to prank the human. I make some dramatic noises and then sneak up behind the human and say "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my ha-" but before I can finish, the human turns around and grabs my hand, triggering the whoopee cushion. 'wow lady, you really know how to pick em' I think sarcastically. The silence is unnerving, so I decide to speak up. "the ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Its always funny." I look towards the human's face, but see nothing. Not even the slightest gesture. "uh, now's your cue to laugh?" this is a bit creepy "or to emote at all?". I decide to stop talking and just lead them on their way. My brother appears and is startled, but excited by the human. He sets up plentiful of traps for the human, but the human just ignores them all.

Since theres pretty much no point of me being dragged along with papyrus, I decide to go to grillbys. As I walk in, I notice that... at least ¾ of the people who visit the bar are... missing. I ask big mouth who's still here "Hey where is everyone?". His response surprises me "You didn't hear? There be a human going round' and killin' every monster it can find! The king ordered a official evactuation." I then realize something terrible.

Papyrus told me he was going to approach the human, 1-on-1.


	4. The Turning Point

I run as fast I can towards the end of snowdin. A blizzard picks up and blocks most of my vision, making it hard to see. I can vaguely see 2 figures in the distance and hear my brother. "HUMAN. I CAN SEE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. BUT FEAR NOT. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU." I try to run towards him, but the wind is too strong. I hear him again "I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE! MY LESSONS MUST BE WORKING ALREADY. HUMAN, I WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" I shout his name,

but all that I hear is a slash.

The blizzard calms down and I run towards their location. But all that's left is papyrus' red scarf and footprints. I become enraged. "that human will pay..." I say as I walk, following the footprints. While walking, I enter Waterfall and notice more and more monster dust. Then I realize yet another terrible something. Its not just on a spree. Its out to eradicate all of us. That sick, genocidal megalomaniac is out to rid the world of us.

"that human is so de-" I say, before noticing something. My dreams. Alphys said dreams can sometimes predict the future, and my dreams indeed have. But I got a déjà vu feeling during them, so maybe...

I rush to my house, and around the back to my hidden lab. I pull the rag off a machine and say "Maybe this machine does have a use". I pull out the radar recorder and read what it has reported. And to my horror, it shows readings. '5 timelines created. 2 erased. 2 reset.' It reads out. I pull out records of the last erased timeline, and read what it reports. It only shows bits and pieces, but it is enough for me. The underground gets eradicated of everyone monster, every person I've ever known, gone. I can even see my own death on there... I was the last defense. I decide to put an end to all of this, once and for all. I pull open a drawer and find a rack of syringes. I find the one labeled ' ** _DETERMINATION'_**.


	5. The theory of Determination

Only humans can fully handle this, and this is what gives them the ability to control and manipulate timelines (strangely enough though, they only work in the underground). Monsters melt when injected, hence Project: Amalgamate, the experiment to see if monsters can be brought back to life via determination.

It... was a failure.

Anywho, what have I got to lose?

I teleport to the last corridor,

the Judgement Hall.

I hear the human coming, so I quickly inject it into my body. I can feel a huge shock throughout my body, but hold the liquid in place so it doesn't infect any vitals. The human approaches. I decide to lecture the human.

"So, I've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change?" hehehe. That what papyrus thought... "welp, heres a better question. Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forward, you're **really** not gonna like what happens next." They step forward as I had hoped. "Welp, sorry old lady. This is why I never make promises."

The rooms turns black,

and it begins.


	6. Judgement

"Its a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming" I can hear birds chirping in the distance.

"On days like these, kids like you..." The human tenses up, and my eye sockets go blank.

" ** _Should be burning in hell_** " and the fight initiates. My left eye glows a bright cyan colour and I manage to land plentiful of hits on them, but they keep healing and striking, with me dodging every attack. I then bide my time until the time comes.

(Flashback over)

Huh. Well that was fun. Anywho, I should probably focus on the task at hand. Holding the humans hand so they don't stab me.

Heh. I made a funny.

The human is surprised and speaks for the first time. "you...you should be dead." I smirk and respond "you and me both pal. Also, I kinda need my body for what is to come". The human looks confused and I shove them away. "so howz about you reset, and you'll try again next run." The human stops for a moment, and then sticks their hand out, with 2 glowing words appearing.

 **LOAD** and **RESET**.

And then mustering up all of my power, I summon a glowing determination powered bone and launch it at the words. The human is shocked for one moment before the bone smashes through the words, shattering them, and then directly impaling the human afterwards.

The threat is finally dealt with, and the human defeated...

Then everything went black.


	7. End Game

I look around to find myself floating in, well, nothingness. Just dark, darker, and even darker.

I see a figure. It starts speaking in a glitchy voice " _sans. You have made a terrible choice."_ Im confused and ask "What did I do?" the figure sighs and says

 _"_ _you've made them interested again"_


End file.
